


Don't embarrass John Watson

by CumInMyBatch



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BAMF John, Blow Jobs, Bottom Sherlock, Gay Sex, M/M, Military Kink, PWP without Porn, Porn, Public Display of Affection, Public Hand Jobs, Public Sex, Sex, Sex Talk, Silly Sherlock, Smut, Top John, john is bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 08:56:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4660446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CumInMyBatch/pseuds/CumInMyBatch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Haven't had sex in a while, right?"</p><p>John looked up from his newspaper abruptly. His eyes narrowed lightly. "Sorry, what did you say?"</p><p>"You heard me perfectly."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't embarrass John Watson

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for all grammar or spelling faults. I'm german, be nice ^^ 
> 
> Enjoy the smut!

"Haven't had sex in a while, right?"

John looked up from his newspaper abruptly. His eyes narrowed lightly. "Sorry, what did you say?"

"You heard me perfectly." Sherlock was totally serious. Not a sign of a smile or something, he was serious.

"I think that's none of your business." He lowered his head to give his attention back to the newspaper.

"Hmm." Sherlock made a sound which send a shiver down Johns spine.

"You know, I don't see why you're asking, when you know the answer already", Johns eyes were sharp. Anger was building up. "You're such a dick."  
Sherlock stared at him with a confused expression on his face, which John knew very well. "Oh please don't give me this look, you know exactly what I mean, sake."

"And what have I done?", Sherlock asked, still with this lightly confused look.

"Listen, just stop embarrassing me on purpose."

"I actually haven't said much in this conversation. I'm not embarrassing you, you're just embarrassed about yourself, what I don't understand by the way."

"What do you mean, you don't understand?" Sherlock had John's full attention now, but John didn't really care, this was getting very interesting.

"Well, I haven't had sex in my whole life and I'm not embarrassed about it."

"You can't compare that. It's different."

"What's the difference? We're two men, without sex. Isn't that the point?" Sherlock was staring at John with interest.

"There is a big difference between us. Because you're not interested in sex, but I am. And I really want to have it, but I can't because there is nobody I can have it with."

"How do you know?"

"Well there are certain signs from people that they don't want to shag me." John felt himself blushing, and turned back to his newspaper.

"No, not that." Sherlock waved his hand around. "The other thing." And there was John's attention again.

"What you mean-", he cleared his throat. "You are interested in having sex?" He lost his voice mid-sentence.

"Yes of course." Sherlock looked confused again.

"Really? I thought you weren't interested in any kind of sex."

"Look, I'm not just in my bedroom for sleep-", Sherlocks sentence got cut from the familiar ring of his phone. John was totally puzzled. Sherlock did masturbate? Not like it was wrong, but it was Sherlock. God, he did masturbate!

"John it's a new case-" he paused awkwardly. "You can close you're mouth when you're ready."

John didn't even notice that his jaw fell down. "Sorry, where?" Sherlock already grabbed his coat and disappeared behind the door. "Sherlock!"

 

 

They were sitting in the cab. John was still lost in his thoughts about a masturbating Sherlock and Sherlock was sitting there as always with his phone in one hand, probably arguing with Mycroft again. "No", John broke the silence.

"No, what?" Sherlock said, putting his phone in his pocket.

"I can't imagine you.. doing. Well-"

"You mean you can't picture me masturbating." Sherlock broke him off.

"Yeah, exactly", John sighed.

"What's so weird about it. I'm a human being like everybody else. Even you do it."

"Yes, but that's not surprising."

"What do you want, John. Do I have to show you?"

"No! God, no. Just. Why have you never. You know-"

"Why I never had sex before?"

"Yes, yes.. Stop finishing my sentences!"

"Because I'm not interested in it", Sherlock said, looking through the window.

"Wha-? You just said you are interested in sex?"

"Yes I am, but I don't see why I should just grab some random person and shag with them. It doesn't make sense for me. The thought isn't satisfying." Sherlock clearly had a point. It's different when you do it with a stranger. It's maybe good when you really need it and don't have anybody else, but it's not the same as when you do it with someone you know or love.

"So you wanna do it with a woman who is interested in you and who you are also interested in."

"No."

"What, no? That's what you wanted to say. Isn't it?"

"No."

"For god's sake, then tell me!"

"We're at the crime scene, John", Sherlock jumped out of the car, heading into a small alley. John followed him, still trying to figure out what Sherlock meant. Lestrade and the others were all standing around the body from a young woman.

"This is ridiculous! I don't want to have this conversation", John said through gritted teeth behind Sherlock.

Sherlock looked over his shoulder, not meeting Johns gaze. "Then stop talking about it!"

"But you started it!" Now Sherlock turned around to face John.

"For god's sake! Yes, I started this conversation, but we're here at a crime scene, John. The victim is right in front of you, but you can just think about me? I don't know how your brain works, I really don't understand it." He turned around to look at the dead woman again.

"Masturbating."

"Sorry?" This time Sherlock didn't turn around.

"I don't think just about you. It's the masturbating thing." There was an awkward silence between them. Johns brows narrowed, like he just realised, that this statement didn't help at all.

"I just will ignore this, because it's you and I know that you didn't mean it like that", was all Sherlock responded.

"Thanks", John said. He was ashamed. Why did he feel so uncomfortable about this, just because it's Sherlock. He looked around, Sherlock was already telling his deductions to Lestrade.

"You wanna have a look, John?" Lestrade smiled. Clearly satisfied with what he heard from Sherlock.

"Erm... No, I'm fine. I better go now." Sherlock and Lestrade both looked up, to watch him go.

"I better go now as well. It's late, time for dinner." Sherlock already turned on his heels.

"Sherlock, what's going on? It's half past three." Lestrade just stood there, head shaking.

 

 

"John, wait!" Sherlock was jogging behind him, trying to catch up.

"What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same."

"I'm going to take the tube."

"What?" Sherlock stopped. "You know I hate the tube... That's mean, John. I know you're doing this on purpose."

"Good deduction, Sherlock. I see why Lestrade is so pleased with you." John tried to hide his grin.

"Yes, haha, we got it, John. Now stop for a moment." He grabbed John at his shoulders and turned him around. John didn't know what to expect. An apology?

"I-", he took a deep breath. "I do really not enjoy rides with the tube." John sighted and turned around to walk the same direction like before.

"Please, John. Let's just take a cap and drive home in usual silence, without people talking and pushing us around."

"Us? I never said I needed company."

Sherlock stopped and watched John open-mouthed. "You... You're doing this on purpose. You want to be alone! Well, well young man-", young man? John furrowed his brow. "That's not working with me! I'll come along with you! Ya-ha." John sighed again.

The station was huge, John didn't even know where they were. He just knew that Sherlock was totally annoying and he wanted to drive home alone. And there he saw his chance. Elevator. Empty. Nearly closed, but he could still jump in it and he did. He was already in it and laughed a loud "Ha!" at Sherlock as the door opened again and Sherlock stepped in.

"What?!" He yelled as Sherlock was standing next to him.

"I'm sure you just 'forgot' that elevators have a sensor for movements. Otherwise there would be a lot of deaths by elevators." Sherlock chuckled a bit while Johns head turned red like a tomato.

John watched the plan. 13 stations till they were home. That's pretty long. They would be in the tube for at least an hour, maybe more. Sherlock stepped next to him. His expression was shocked.

"13 stations? John? Do you wanna kill me? Then just do it! That's worse than anything I could possibly imagine. I-".

"Shut up! God, you're such a baby!" John was furious. He actually just wanted to get rid of Sherlock. They were waiting on a bench for the train to arrive.

"John?" There was a pause. "Why are you so angry with me?" John shifted in his seat.

"I'm not angry Sherlock, I just wanted a bit of privacy to think about certain things." Sherlock nodded and then hesitated.

"Wait, what? Is this still about the sex?"

"Yes of course what do you think?" John rolled his eyes.

"But why is this so strange to you? The thoughts bother you, so the only solution for me is, that you're confused about your sudden attraction to me."

"What!" John turned around to face him. "Attracted. To you." He shook his head in disbelief.

"What? I know that you're attracted to me. You give clear signs." An older woman who was sitting next to them gave John a nervous glance.

"Sherlock stop it."

"What's your problem, John? You're not the only person who wants to have sex with me. And I can understand it after your long interruption time."

"My god, Sherlock! Could you please stop it now?" They both fell into silence while the woman removed herself unremarkable. John gave an unsatisfied moan and hid his face in his hands.

The train arrived, John stood up quickly and waited. He opened the door, Sherlock behind him. They had still enough space but there weren't any seats for them. Sherlock held himself at the ceiling and John at a bar next to him.

"Why don't you hold yourself at the ceiling?"

"I can't reach it."

"Hmm." They fell into silence again.

John could already see the next station. There were lot's of people, mostly business people. He checked his watch. Half past five. Shit. Many people stop working this hour.

The train stopped and the people ran in the already well seated train. John got pushed around, his face hot with anger. He heard a low chuckle from behind.

"What!", he said behind gritted teeth. "Are you happy now?"

"It was your idea to take the tube and yes." In this moment Sherlock got pushed to the front, he nearly jumped on John. "Sorry. Young people are so ignorant." John pushed himself in position again, just now Sherlock was pressed to him from behind.

"Can't you back of a little?", John hissed.

"Sorry, I would if I could." They were standing like this for a few minutes, bodies flush together, until an acute pain got into Johns shoulder. He gasped and tried to shift a bit, so his shoulder could get free.

"John, your movements are a bit provocative."

"My shoulder is killing me!", John groaned.

"John-. Please." John turned his head to see Sherlock and he was stunned. Sherlocks face was flushed, lips parted a bit and pupils dilated.

"Sherlock what the hell!"

"It's not my fault! It's the position were standing in."

"But my shoulder. It hurts." He shifted accidentally an then Sherlock gave a whimper.

"Sherlock.." John's eyes widened.

"I'm sorry. I try to hide it." Neither one of them said anything. As the train moved it gave some shrugs. After a few uncontrolled whimpers, John could actually feel Sherlocks hardness.

"Okay, this isn't working. Let me turn around." It was hard but somehow John managed it to actually turn around, but that didn't make much difference. Their Bodies were still pressed together just now John could feel Sherlocks boner on his own cock. Sherlock buried his mouth in his arm and bit down.

"What are you doing?", John whispered.

"I'm trying to hide my moans." John didn't recognise Sherlocks voice. It was deep, deeper than he ever heard it before. And he could hear the lust, Sherlock must have felt in this moment.

"Sherlock are you alright?" John started to worry.

"No. I have a painful erection and it won't go away, because I sometimes get a bit of friction when one of us is moving. I can't walk around like this, John. There are kids on the street."

"What should I do?" John hesitated.

"Turn around."

"What?"

"Turn around?"

"What for?"

"I need to get rid of it."

"Wha-. Here?!" John hoped he misunderstood.

"I hope you won't mind."

"Why? Oh no. No. No. No. You won't use me for this."

"John please. You will barely notice. You will just feel a little movement." This didn't feel right. their faces just a few inches away and Sherlocks erection pressed to his cock. Why did he take the dammed tube?

"A-, al right." He turned around again and looked at the crowd, was someone watching them?  
Now he felt it. The little movements Sherlock made with his hips. He could feel his hot breath down his neck. And small pinched whines that turned into low moans right next to Johns ear. He didn't want it but he automatically bucked back a little and Sherlock moved one arm to Johns hip. His movements were a bit faster now, still no one noticed. John could feel the sweat pearls on his front.  
Sherlocks thrusts became harder and John was pressed forward to the bar, he was holding on and with every movement his cock rub agains the metal. He got hard immediately. "Shit."

"It's alright, John", Sherlock whispered into his ear. He was nearly moaning his name. and with another thrust, Sherlocks cock was buried in Johns cleft. "Shit." Sherlock said it this time.

Sherlocks movements became slower but harder and somehow.. smoother. And John knew exactly what he was doing. The movements were perfect for John to get some friction, and it definitely worked on him. He bit his hand to stopped himself from moaning. John could feel Sherlocks fingers digging harder into John's hip and his thrusts got even harder, John had to pinch his eyes together. How could someone feel so much and so less friction at once? It was a strange feeling, but _Oh!_ It was so good. He needed this for so long. But what was Sherlock doing now? John followed Sherlocks hand wandering around him to his stomach, teasing slowly down to his abdomen and to his bulge. He didn't dare to protest, his voice could leave him or even worse, he could drag attention to them and Sherlock knew that, so he could use this situation just like he wanted.  
  
"Oh?" John looked to his side to see an astonished expression on Sherlocks face. John looked annoyed at Sherlock. "Sorry. I didn't expect it so big." He smiled in such a dirty way, that John had to turn around to not moan out loud. Sherlocks thrusts became faster again and he buried his face in Johns neck, his breath was very fast now.  
John could feel Sherlocks thumb wandering along his waistband until it found a gab where it could slide in. John's face suddenly became very hot. This little touch was penetrating in so many ways, that he had to shiver. With one movement Sherlock opened Johns fly. Thank god Sherlocks coat was covering them as he pulled Johns erection out to give it long and firm strokes.  
John leaned his front against the bar and covered Sherlocks hand softly with his own, following his strokes with closed eyes and open mouth. It was nearly to much for him and that all this was in a tube, surrounded by all kind of people, was even more thrilling. Sherlocks strokes became erratic and John was on the verge of coming. 

"Sherlock", he whispered. "I'm going to come."

Sherlock turned his cock in a weird ankle now. "Sherlock", he warned, as his orgasm hit him hard. His come bursted out onto the bag of a maybe 15 year old girl. John covered his mouth with one hand as Sherlock stroked him through his orgasm. After a few moments Sherlock gave a hard thrust, so John bucked forward a bit, still looking at his semen dropping from the girls bag, and he felt Sherlock coming. He gasped and shivered through his orgasm until he lifted his face from Johns neck and stood there like nothing had happened.  
John turned his head to Sherlock and nodded to the bag from the girl, the semen slowly drying into the soft fabric. Sherlock smiled: "One more stop."  
John checked his watch. They were already one hour in the train. Five minutes later they were outside just like the young girl. She run one finger over the white stripe, wondering what it was. Sherlock and John headed to the street not looking back. John couldn't help but smile. Sherlock Holmes was a dirty bastard.  

 

 

They were at home and everything seemed so normal again. But it wasn't. There was this awkward silence which drove John mad. He hung his coat up. "We have to talk about this, Sherlock." He was interrupted by Sherlock who pinned him to the wall. "Sherlock, what are you doing?" He was calm, trying to figure out what Sherlock wanted.

"I was right. You are attracted to me. Or how you wanna explain this enormous climax before? I was right with everything. You enjoyed it."

"Well, contact? Everyone could have touched me like this and I would have come like this."  
  
"Nonsense." Sherlocks hand wandered to his belly again. John took the opportunity to change the game. He took Sherlocks hand, turned around and slammed him against the wall, pinned Sherlocks arm to his back and pressed his body against Sherlocks. Sherlock gasped in shock.  
  
"God yes you were right in so many ways", he whispered into Sherlocks ear. "But there is one thing, that was the wrong way around." He made a pause to listen to Sherlocks fast breathing. "I like to be in charge, Sherlock." His smirk grew bigger as he heard Sherlocks gasp again. "You're a bad man, Sherlock." He pressed his hand harder agains Sherlocks back until must have hurt. "But I am so much worse in so many ways you haven't discovered yet. Remember, I am from the army." Sherlock shifted helpless beneath him and John felt his erection grow harder.   
He pressed his hips to Sherlocks and heard a loud moan.

"John, please."  
  
"John, please, what?" He grinned.

"John, please. Do what you wanna do. I want it, too."

"You sure you want that?"

"God yes, please."

That was enough for John. He moved Sherlock away from the wall and turned him around. He made a gesture for him to lie on the floor. Sherlock followed his order and lay on his back, observing every movement John made. Sherlock looked gorgeous like that. Helpless on his back, only the light from the street made him visible. John licked his lips, then he slowly bend down, looking straight into Sherlocks face.

"I hope you learned a lesson." He stepped over Sherlock with one foot, looking at him from above. Slowly he sank down to his knees, taking both Sherlocks arms over his head and pinned them there with one of his. He leaned down so his face was just a few inched apart from Sherlocks. His hips moving just a tiny bit on Sherlocks bulge.

"Don't. Ever. Embarrass. Me-" and with the last word he gave a hard thrust, "Again!" Sherlock moaned loudly under him. Hands still pinned over his head, his back arched in excitement.  
"Understand?"

"Yes." Sherlocks face was blushing.

"I can't hear you, Sherlock." He gave another hard thrust.

"God, yes! I'll never embarrass you again!" 

"Good boy." John took Sherlocks chin between his fingers. "I guess this will be your new thinking position. Suits you. Pinned on the floor. The great Sherlock Holmes, helpless under a perverted, retired Army Doctor." He licked his lips and gave Sherlock a quick kiss, before he sat up and started to slowly unbuttoning Sherlocks shirt. 

"Teasing", Sherlock growled.

"Hmm, really? I noticed that's what you like to do as well." John gave him a dirty smile. His face was dark now. Shadows crossed his face, he looked like something... dangerous. Someone dangerous. Sherlock grew fully hard immediately. 

John softly touched every bit of Sherlocks exposed skin, while opening the buttons. After he finished, he gently pushed the shirt to Sherlocks sides, then he bent down to kiss his chest, down his torso.

"John", he blinked down to meet Johns gaze. "Could you just.. kiss me?" John raised himself again.

"You're nervous." Sherlock let out a shaky breath.

"After all it's still my first time." Johns hard gestures went soft. Smiling, he cupped Sherlocks cheek in his hand.

"Come up here." Sherlock leant on his elbows and John bent down a little bit until their lips brushed. Then John kissed Sherlock properly, still not to much. They went on like that until Sherlocks arm started shaking. He got himself in a sitting position, wrapping his arms around John and kissing him hungrily. Soft moans were escaping him till he had to break the kiss to get some air. He nuzzled his face in John's neck and just breathed.

"Look at you', John said, slowly petting Sherlocks head. "You were so dirty in the train before and now? I really have to take care for you, what happened?" He chuckled into Sherlocks hair.

"I really do enjoy this, right now."

"I guess that's a very big compliment."

Sherlock looked up into John's eyes. "You should appreciate it."

"I do." John chuckled and kissed him softly again. "Feeling better?" Sherlock nodded. He was now laying on his back again. John continued his kissing until he reached Sherlocks waistband. He opened his belt slowly and pulled it out of the belt loops. He looked at it for a moment, Sherlocks eyes widened.

"Don't worry. We won't use it-" he gave Sherlock a smutty grin. "Today." Sherlock felt everything tightening inside of him. The image of John, whipping him with a belt made him shiver in an exciting way.

John opened Sherlocks fly, and Sherlock lift his hips. He pushed his trousers down and looked at the bulge that was coming out through the thin fabric. "God, Sherlock you're so gorgeous." He gave Sherlock a firm stroke though his pants and Sherlock squirmed. "My god, you should see yourself. I could already come just while watching you."

"Don't." 

John laughed. "I'll hold out today." Now he pushed down Sherlocks pants. Sherlocks penis wasn't large. It was more like himself. Long and thin, but beautiful. He had a nice cock. No weird angle, it was just nice to look at. John bend down and took the head into his mouth.

"John!", Sherlock moaned. He searched something to hold on but there was just the table. Good enough. He held on the table-leg, watching Johns head going up and down his cock. His lips were parted and he was lost in this sight. It was beautiful, stunning. And then he felt a sudden rush of feelings down his spine up to his cock and he moaned aloud with closed eyes. His head fell to the ground and his hips bucked forward. John pinned him down with his hands and removed himself.

"Alright? You weren't coming yet."

"Yeah. I don't know it was like a really fast rush through my body." Sherlock was full of sweat, his hair stuck to his front.

John smiled lightly. "That's completely normal, love. Just relax, I'll do the rest." John swept his index finger over Sherlocks lips until they parted to gave John access into his mouth. Then a second finger was pushed in. He sucked gently at them, eyes shut. John had to lick his lips at the sight. 

"That should be enough, love." John pulled his finger out and went down again to suck Sherlocks leaking cock. 

Sherlock was trapped in a cage full of mixed feelings. His eyes fell back into his head, when suddenly a wet finger stroked his entrance and pushed in. He moaned loudly, grasping the table-leg even tighter.

"John!" He cried out. A second finger pushed in. Sherlock couldn't make any noise anymore. The sensation was too much. He felt like his whole body was over sensitive, but it felt great. He laughed a bit at the feeling, but the laugh grew immediately into another long moan. He couldn't stop himself from being loud and he didn't care anymore, he already forgot everything when Johns fingers were literally fucking him. "John, I can't-" His sentence got cut from his fast breaths. Every push wandered through his body to end up his wet cock until he would explode. It wouldn't be much longer anymore. And then John stopped.

Sherlock squirmed as Johns fingers were leaving his body. He opened his eyes and glanced at John with a disappointed look on his face.

"Don't worry, love. You'll find your release tonight." And then he opened his own fly. Sherlock watched every movement and sat up to take John's jumper off. Then he opened the buttons on his shirt, not breaking eye-contact. "You're doing so well, Sherlock." He kissed him again. Harder than before. And Sherlock couldn't help but moan against John's lips. He was so sensitive right now. And John's nipping and biting on his neck and earlobe didn't make it better. Everything inside him prickled and his mouth fell open again.

"God, Sherlock. You're so sensitive. I can't stop touching you", he whispered into Sherlocks ear.

"Ah, hmm", was the only thing Sherlock could say right now.

"Lay down again. I'll be very slow for you." And Sherlock lay down again. Legs spread apart, face cupped in Johns hand. "Close your eyes and tell me if it hurts." Sherlock nodded and closed his eyes. The sudden stretch let his eyes snap open. John stopped immediately. He looked at him until Sherlock nodded.

"Go on." And John did. He pushed further. Sherlock grasped John's arm. "It's all right. Go on." And with one final push he was there. They both moaned at the sensation. 

"Y'allright?" John gasped, Sherlock nodded. John started moving a little. First slow little thrust, but they became deeper and faster with every thrust. It didn't took long and they were both moaning.

"I think you're ready. Turn around Sherlock. Hold yourself on the table." After Sherlock turned around, John pushed in again. Slow at first, but he got faster and faster until Sherlock felt friction, lust and pain.

"John! God John! Don't.. Stop. Ah, don't." Sherlock didn't know what he was saying and he actually gave a fuck about it. He grabbed the table with both hands. John was now slamming into him with a force he could only imagine a Soldier must have. With every push, John brushed Sherlocks prostate and Sherlock couldn't think anymore.

"Harder... John please." He needed the pain right now or he would come in a burst.

"I'm already... fucking you pretty hard, Sherlock", John gasped.

"Harder!" And John did. And the pain hit Sherlock stronger than he'd expected. But it was exciting, more intense than before and he cried out with every forceful thrust. And finally his orgasm hit him stronger than ever before. His moan turned into a cry very quickly and his back arched up. John grasped his cock from behind to stroke him through his climax and Sherlock looked down at it until the last bit of his come was spent.

It took only a few more thrusts until John came. He cried out, pushed in deep and rested there for a few seconds until his face rested on Sherlocks shoulder.

"That was amazing", he said breathless.

"More than amazing." Sherlock felt dizzy and he smiled.

John slowly pulled out and turned Sherlock around to kiss him gently. "You were amazing, love." Sherlock smiled lightly. "Let's go to bed Sherlock."

John helped Sherlock into bed, because he had problems with walking and then he laid next to him. Sherlock groaned.

"That's your fault, you said harder."

"I wasn't complaining. But I can't keep the noises."

"Come here you utter." John wrapped his arms around Sherlocks waist and kissed him again. "Sleep now."

 

 

 

"Sherlock. Wake up. Lestrade called. They've found another Body." Sherlock opened his eyes. He felt tired and sore. He could feel every muscle when he moved and the pain in his.. well.

Sherlock followed John down the street. They met George.. Greg next to an alley. The street was empty, just the police was there. Sherlock observed the whole area as usual. He couldn't find much on gravel and that means he has to ask Anderson about the forensic later, great.   
Something in the corner of his eye was moving. It was John, he made a gesture towards the ground and Sherlock knew exactly what he meant, but he still asked: "What?"

"You know exactly what." Sherlock looked around, the other people were talking and John turned away. Sherlock was sweating a bit but slowly he went on his knees, to lie on his back.

"Sherlock? What are you doing?" Lestrade was standing in front of him. "Yes, Sherlock. What are you doing?" John grinned behind Lestrade.

Sherlocks mouth corner went up. "That's my new thinking position." Lestrade rolled his eyes. "Whatever." He turned around and walked away.

John was standing next to him. "Do not forget. Don't ever embarrass me again."

Sherlocks mouth changed into a smile "Never."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Kudos or/and comments are hugely appreciated! :D  
> If you want you can follow me on Tumblr Link: http://cuminmybatch.tumblr.com/  
> Have a nice time :)


End file.
